Mi Adorado Cascanueces
by Saku-XII
Summary: Sucrette recibe un cascanueces como regalo de navidad de su tía Agatha. ¿Qué secretos esconderá ese enigmático cascanueces?...
1. Chapter 1

**Mi Adorado Cascanueces**

La idea de este fic surgió después de ver la imagen de Navidad del 2016, me encantó esa imagen, pero apenas vengo subiendo la historia por falta de tiempo :'p realmente es un pequeño proyecto, pero según este mi humor, inspiración y como sea recibida la historia, veré que tan larga la haré 7u7  
Ahora un breve introducción para describir al cascanueces (?

* * *

Era Navidad, mi tía me había dado un regalo el día anterior después de disculparse por no poder estar conmigo hoy, no entendí bien su excusa porque habló muy rápido pero creo que había mencionado algo sobre salir de viaje, me dijo que no podía abrirlo hasta hoy y tuve que apelar a todo mi autocontrol para aguantar, estaba realmente muy emocionada por el regalo, pasé la noche casi sin dormir y me levanté muy temprano sólo para abrir el regalo, sé que suena algo infantil pero es que realmente amo los regalos! No me importa si solo son un par de calcetas o una tarjeta, realmente me encantan y hasta un jabón me encantaría si me lo regalaran, y no es por ser avara y desear que se me de todo sin gastar ni un centavo, no! La verdad es que me encantan los regalos por la sorpresa de saber qué es, además de por ser un detalle de las personas que quiero y me quieren, de hecho hasta un abrazo es muy bien recibido. 

Me levanté lo más rápido que pude de la cama, pero me enredé con las sábanas y me fui de bruces contra el piso, pero la emoción pudo más y me levante rápidamente, aunque claro, sobándome la nariz en el trayecto. Baje corriendo las escaleras y casi me abalance sobre el regalo, ok creo que estaba exagerando un poco pero era parte de la diversión.

Desenvolví el regalo sin romper el envoltorio, una manía mía, era sorprendente que con la prisa que llevaba consiguiera hacerlo sin incidentes, abrí cuidadosamente la caja y me encontré con un hermoso cascanueces, estaba perfectamente tallado, debían haber procurado bastante tiempo en hacerlo puesto que tenía muchos detalles. Mis manos recorrieron el contorno del cascanueces, la madera se sentía muy suave, lo habían lijado y esmaltado bastante bien. Sus cabellos eran blancos, exceptuando las puntas que eran de un tono ligeramente más oscuro; sus ojos eran bastante curiosos, eran heterocromáticos y tenían un brillo llamativo, uno era de un amarillo casi felino y el otro era de un verde brillante, y, a pesar de que su boca tenía marcadas las líneas de dos piezas encajadas perfectamente para abrir y cerrar, tenía una sonrisa enigmática, daba la impresión de tener vida, realmente lo amaba, era perfecto!. Tenía un sombrero estilo bursby pero con visera y además en el centro de este colgaba una pequeña cadena; una casaca militar roja con botones plateados, cada par unido de manera horizontal por una delgada cadena dorada; hombreras doradas; guantes blancos; una tira larga que asemejaba a cuero que cruzaba su pecho en x; un pantalón beige claro; unas botas negras con botones dorados igualmente adornadas con cadenas, y colgando de su espalda un rifle.

Abracé al cascanueces y lo llevé conmigo a la cocina para preparar mi desayuno. Lo dejé sobre la mesa mientras preparaba todo, realmente debía agradecerle ese regalo a mi tía Agatha, es cierto que yo no comía muchas nueces pero era un cascanueces muy fino y elaborado.

Lo contemplé un rato más mientras comía y sonreí, me sentía como una pequeña niña con un nuevo juguete.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mi Adorado Cascanueces**

Espero no decepcionar a nadie con la historia, por el momento subo el siguiente capítulo n.n 

* * *

Cargué a mi nuevo cascanueces todo el día, aunque realmente no tenía mucho que hacer sin mi tía, y mis amigos estaban con sus familias así que esta navidad sería solitaria para mí.

Me senté en el sofá a mirar tele mientras comía helado, me sentía un poco loca puesto que hacía frío, pero realmente se me había antojado ese helado napolitano. Estaba riéndome del programa que veía cuando escuche un ruido como de algo caer al piso, no tenía muchas ganas de levantarme así que solo eche un vistazo hacia la cocina aún sentada desde el sillón, pero no vi nada, voltee a ver a mi alrededor hasta que noté que mi cascanueces ya no estaba a mi lado, me agaché para buscarlo en el piso, pero no estaba, me levanté rápidamente y me arrodille para ver si había rodado bajo el sofá pero no lo vi, me desesperé un poco ¿Cómo es que se había caído? Y ¿Dónde estaba?...

Lo busqué por todo el piso de la sala pero no lo encontré, sujete mi cabeza y traté de recordar si realmente no lo había traído conmigo y lo había dejado en algún otro lugar. Rápidamente subí a mi habitación pero tampoco estaba, volví a bajar a la cocina e incluso busqué dentro del congelador ya que a veces suelo ser un poco despistada y podría haberlo dejado sin querer cuando saqué el helado, pero nada. Di 3 vueltas por esas áreas pero por más que buscaba no estaba mi hermoso cascanueces!

Corrí por toda la casa, sé que soy un poco exagerada pero es que no podía perder ese cascanueces, lo adoraba y además me lo acababan de regalar, trate de respirar para calmarme y recordar dónde podría haberlo dejado, ya un poco más tranquila empecé a buscarlo por todo el piso, seguramente ese ruido de algo caer fue mi cascanueces y simplemente debió rodar, solo tenía que buscarlo bien. Pegué la cabeza al suelo, parecía un sabueso olfateando pero como nadie me veía no importaba mucho, caminé en cuatro con la cabeza aún en el suelo por toda mi casa, hasta que por fin lo encontré bajo una mesita en el recibidor

-¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo has llegado hasta aquí pequeño cascanueces?-

Lo levante y lo abrace, restregué mi rostro contra él como un pequeño gatito y lo lleve a mi habitación

-Bien, te quedaras un rato en mi cajón en lo que ceno, no me gustaría volver a perderte-

Lo metí en el cajón de mi mesa de noche y bajé a comer el delicioso espagueti que me había preparado mi tía antes de irse. Me sentí un poco vacía y sola en la mesa sin nadie a mi lado, pero eso no evitó que disfrutara mi rica cena.

No sabía muy bien que hacer así que fui por mi celular y le envié un mensaje a mis amigos deseándoles que se la pasaran bien en familia. Me acosté en mi cama y contemple el techo un rato, decidí ponerme a dormir, sería un día más alegre mañana cuando regresara mi tía. Saqué mi cascanueces del cajón y me dormí abrazada a él. 

0000 

Un ruido me despertó a media noche, era como si hubiera una batalla en el piso de abajo, rápida pero silenciosa me levante y baje las escaleras, asomé mi cabeza a la sala, pero no se veía nada, hasta que capté un pequeño destello tras el árbol de navidad, curiosa me acerque a ver qué era, y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver a mi pequeño cascanueces luchando contra unos ratones con armadura y espadas

-¿pero qué está pasando?-

Dije en voz baja, pero los ratones alcanzaron a escucharme porque voltearon hacia mí, lo que le permitió a mi cascanueces derribarlos. Cuando los ratones cayeron al piso logré ver una gran rata con corona y un cetro con una pequeña gema rojiza, me espanté y retrocedí un paso, mi cascanueces por fin volteo hacia mí y la gran rata lo imitó. Uno de los ratones que se encontraba tras mi cascanueces se levantó y trató de apuñalarlo por la espalda

-cuidado, tras de ti!-

Le avisé a tiempo a mi cascanueces y este volteó rápidamente con la espada en mano bloqueando el ataque, mi vista regreso a la gran rata que me miró con enfado, pero después hizo una mueca aterradora como si sonriera con burla, y lo último que recuerdo es un destello rojo yendo directamente hacia mí.

* * *

:0 ¿Qué le habrán hecho a Sucrette? Lo pondré en el siguiente capítulo :3

Va un poco lenta de momento pero en el siguiente capítulo ya empezará la acción… 7u7

Una disculpa con los espacios, pero a pesar de que no es mi primera historia aún soy un desastre con FF y no consigo ponerlos siempre :'p trataré de mejorar eso n.n


	3. Chapter 3

**Mi Adorado Cascanueces**

* * *

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado desmayada, pero al recuperar la conciencia sentí unos brazos fuertes sosteniéndome, sin embargo, estos no eran normales, eran mucho más duros. Traté de abrir los ojos pero la luz me cegó y tuve que cerrarlos nuevamente, después de unos segundos volví a abrir los ojos y enfoqué a un apuesto hombre que me miraba con preocupación, al principio me sonroje, pero al verlo bien mi sonrojo desapareció y fue remplazado por una expresión de sorpresa en mi rostro. Pero si ese hombre es mi cascanueces!.

Me separé de él lentamente y observe mí alrededor, aún me encontraba en la sala de mi casa, pero todo se veía enorme, no podía ser… Me había encogido! No, tenía que estar soñando, como acto reflejo pellizque mi hombro tratando de despertar, pero al sentir aquel pequeño dolor supe que en realidad estaba pasando.

Me giré hacia mi cascanueces y con voz baja, aún por la impresión, le pregunté

-¿Quién eres?-

Me observaba con sus hermosos ojos, tenía una mirada penetrante que me incomodaba por lo que retiré mis ojos de su rostro y contemple sus botas.

-Mi nombre es Lysandro Ainsworth-

Me contestó con una voz muy suave, y después preguntó de manera educada mi nombre.

-Yo soy Sucrette Darcy

Hice una pausa y con voz dudosa pregunte

-Esto no es un sueño, verdad?

Me miró y calmado me respondió

-No, me temo que es real.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo, Lysandro se dio la vuelta, no sabía muy bien que hacer y no quería que él me dejará sola, pero mi preocupación desapareció cuando noté que solo iba por su espada. Volvió su mirada hacia mi nuevamente y me dijo

-Tengo que regresar a la Tierra de los dulces de inmediato.

Sucrette se sentía extraña, su cascanueces cobraba vida y se enfrentaba a unos ratones, después una rata con corona y cetro la volvía del tamaño de esos pequeños ratones y ahora Lysandro le hablaba de un país de dulces. Sería tal vez que la comida le cayó mal y todo eso era una especie de pesadilla?

-Sabes cómo puedo volver a mi tamaño normal?

-Lo lamento pero solo la princesa Pirlipat* puede revertir el hechizo que puso sobre ti el Rey Ratón. Pero debo ser sincero, la he estado buscando desde hace mucho tiempo y no la encuentro.

Lysandro desvió su mirada y bajo su tono de voz casi a un susurro y Sucrette tuvo que acercarse un poco para escucharlo

-La he buscado desde que el Rey Ratón me convirtió en cascanueces…

Sucrette sabía que no era asunto suyo pero sin darse cuenta ya había hecho la pregunta

-¿Quieres decir que antes no eras un cascanueces?

Lysandro la miró con frialdad y contestó en un tono seco pero sin dejar su lado amable

-No.

En ese momento un Pidgeot que le había regalado Armin para decorar su árbol voló y se paró delante de ellos

-La Princesa Pirlipat se encuentra en una Isla , para llegar a ella tienen que cruzar el mar de las tormentas. Es un viaje peligroso, pero sin importar lo que se diga no es imposible.

Sucrette no estaba convencida pero no tenía otra opción si deseaba recuperar su tamaño real, pero como siempre la duda la asalto y en lo que Lysandro se dirigía a el hueco por el que había salido el Rey Ratón ella preguntó

-Pero… ¿Cómo lograré regresar?

El Pidgeot sonrió tanto como su pico se lo permitió y voló hacia una vitrina, con ayuda de su pico la abrió y tomo el dije de una bailarina de porcelana que se encontraba allí.

-Cuando encuentres a la Princesa Pirlipat sólo tienes que abrirlo y regresarás a casa con tu estatura original.

Después de decir esas palabras el Pidgeot voló de regreso a su lugar en el árbol y se convirtió nuevamente en una figura inanimada. 

Sucrette colgó el collar en su cuello y se posiciono a un lado de Lysandro frente al hueco, él la miró solo unos segundos y preguntó

-Ya estas lista?

Sucrette aún dubitativa solo atino a sonreírle y asentir con la cabeza.

Los dos se adentraron en el oscuro agujero en la pared sin mirar atrás, pero unos pasos después cayeron en un túnel lleno de suaves colores y llamativas formas. 

* * *

Bueno, es una especie de adaptación la historia que estoy haciendo XD es por eso que puse al pidgeot como regalo de Armin, ya que sabemos que está obsesionado con los videojuegos, así que me dije "¿Por qué no poner un pokemon?" solo finjamos que hablan :'P 

* También he escuchado que le dicen la princesa de azúcar o la princesa ciruela pero no estoy segura…


	4. Chapter 4

**Mi Adorado Cascanueces**

* * *

Cayeron en una superficie blanda, y cuando Sucrette se levantó pudo notar que se trataba de nieve. No espero a que Lysandro se levantara, dio unos pasos para observar su alrededor mientras seguía pensando que todo debía tratarse de un sueño, y por fin preguntó

-¿Dónde estamos?... 

Lysandro, que apenas se estaba incorporando miró su alrededor y tras unos segundos contestó

-Debó haberme equivocado, seguramente tomamos la dirección errada… Por cierto, ¿Has visto mi espada? Creo que la he perdido. 

Sucrette se aproximó nuevamente hacia Lysandro que estaba a medio incorporarse cuando vio un destello entre la nieve

-Aquí esta, déjame ayudarte.

Sucrette tomó la espada mientras sonreía, pero después la soltó rápidamente mientras una expresión de susto se formaba en su rostro. El brazo de madera de Lysandro había quedado sujeto a la espada, seguramente se le habría desencajado por el golpe al caer.

Después de la impresión que se llevó volvió a recogerlo, Lysandro se posicionó a su lado y mientras tomaba su brazo dijo

-Disculpa, desde que soy un cascanueces pasa.

Y como si nada sucediera se volvió a encajar el brazo. 

En ese momento una brisa que movió los cabellos de Sucrette los distrajo, y con aquella brisa un resplandor apareció.

Sucrette ingenuamente preguntó

-¿Es una luciérnaga?

Mientras extendía sus manos bajo aquel brillo de luz.

-No, se trata de un hada de la nieve. 

Momentos después de que Lysandro lo aclarara el brillo se transformó en una niña diminuta, con un vestido azul de falda de tul blanca, la niña tenía unas delicadas zapatillas blancas, un collar azul con una rosa blanca y un pequeño gorrito azul con una pluma blanca, su cabello era rubio con las puntas rosas y estaba peinado en dos coletas amarradas con lasos azul cielo.

El hada se acercó al rostro de Sucrette y la examino, después voló hacia su manga y trató de jalarla pero de la impresión Sucrette no se movió, por lo que el hada salió volando al no poder sostener más la manga y choco contra el pecho de Lysandro, que rápidamente la atrapó para que esta no cayera en la fría nieve, pero una de sus alas se dobló. 

El hada se levantó en la mano de Lysandro y al verlo sonrió, pero después se giró a Sucrette y empezó a decirle algo que ella no comprendía, pues el hada hablaba con el tono de una ardillita, pero por sus expresiones se podía notar que estaba enojada.

Lysandro miró comprensivo al hada y suavemente le dijo

-Lo siento, pero debiste tener más cuidado.

Sucrette le tendió la mano al hada pero al ver que esta no subiría le dijo

-No te enfades, lo arreglaré de inmediato.

Y le sonrió al hada mientras esta se volteaba para que Sucrette le reacomodara el ala. 

El hada dio una voltereta en el aire y voló lejos mientras Lysandro y Sucrette la veían. Nadie dijo nada pero Sucrette pensó "Vaya, ni siquiera se despidió". Lysandro dejó de ver por donde se había ido el hada y mirando a Sucrette dijo

-Busquemos una salida.

Y se encaminó hacía una pared congelada mientras daba un golpe con sus espada para confirmar que fueran de hielo sólido. 

Otra brisa los rodeó y Sucrette volteó hacia arriba mientras hacía una exclamación de sorpresa, dándose cuenta que había muchos destellos que se empezaron a transformar en hadas que bajaron en línea para danzar a su alrededor y volver a subir haciendo círculos. Estas hadas eran más grandes que la anterior que habían visto.

Las hadas danzaban a su alrededor, subiendo y bajando, y pudo notar a la pequeña hada de hace unos momentos, ya que ella no coordinaba como las mayores, y se dedicaba a tratar de bailar como ellas.

Sucrette miraba el baile embelesada hasta que sintió nuevamente un jalón en su manga, y al ver a la pequeña hada esta vez se dejó llevar.

Se detuvieron frente a un muro y el hada hizo algunos pasos fáciles de baile para después señalar a Sucrette con una sonrisa. Sucrette de manera un poco torpe trató de moverse como el hada, dando unos saltitos hacia su derecha, el hada la miró con una cara de "Es en serio?" y después volteó a ver a las hadas mayores que hacían un espléndido baile, para que estas se acercaran y bailaran frente a los ojos de Sucrette, después las hadas volaron hacia arriba e hicieron un circulo reducido para después lanzarse cada una hacia abajo por su lado, tomando forma de fuegos artificiales debido a su resplandor. 

Lysandro, que no había quitado los ojos de Sucrette en ningún momento, se vio rodeado por las hadas, que lo empujaron hasta que rozó con el brazo de Sucrette. Ambos se miraron sonriendo y tras unos segundos regresaron la vista a las hadas, que se lanzaron como kamikazes a la pared, que resplandeció y después se abrió. Por el brillo que salía de la entrada ambos tuvieron que taparse un poco los ojos, y Sucrette preguntó

-¿A dónde fueron?

Lysandro quitó el brazo de su rostro y contesto con una pequeña sonrisa

-Creo que esa fue su forma de agradecer.

Y con un poco de humor añadió en respuesta a la pregunta

-Debieron ir a hacer alguna tempestad en otra parte.

Tras esas palabras, ambos se encaminaron hacia la salida. 

* * *

Bueno, no soy muy buena para describir ballet así que solo puse hacia donde se dirigían sus movimientos, pero imagínenselo como si las hadas fueran las mejores bailarinas de ballet que conozcan, dando giros con los pies de punta y los brazos alzados para después bajar lentamente y estirarse con gracia hacia adelante, o algo así jejeje :P


	5. Chapter 5

**Mi Adorado Cascanueces**

* * *

Al salir, los recibió un paisaje con bosques, detrás grandes llanuras de diferentes tonalidades de verde, y una gran montaña al fondo. 

Sucrette se encontraba sorprendida, cerró los ojos y aspiro el suave olor a menta que desprendían los árboles, e involuntariamente sonrió. Abrió los ojos y dijo para sí misma

–Nunca había visto un cielo tan azul- 

Lysandro que no había perdido de vista ninguno de los movimientos de Sucrette sonrió melancólicamente y en voz baja respondió

-Todo esto desaparecerá si el Rey Ratón consigue lo que quiere-

Sucrette volvió su mirada hacia Lysandro y para transmitirle su apoyo tomó su mano. 

Lysandro miró la mano que lo sostenía y después subió hasta los ojos de Sucrette, nunca había visto ojos tan hermosos. El agarre de Sucrette lo tranquilizó, se sintió cómodo como solo se sienten dos personas que se conocen de toda la vida. Imaginaba que sus manos debían sentirse suaves como la seda, y en ese momento odio como nunca su hechizo, siendo de madera no podía sentir, carecía de gusto, tacto y olfato, ya no recordaba el dulce sabor de la fruta, ya no podía oler el delicado aroma de las flores, ni siquiera podía sentir la suave brisa golpeando su rostro al caminar, estaba vacío… 

Lysandro sonrió sinceramente, le sonrió solo a ella, porque ese simple agarre y su presencia le habían regresado la esperanza, no solo de recuperar sus sentidos, le devolvió la esperanza de salvar el lugar donde nació y de poder liberar a todos los que habían sido esclavizados por el Rey Ratón. 

Al ver por primera vez la verdadera sonrisa de Lysandro, Sucrette enrojeció y su sonrisa se amplió. 

Sin darse cuenta como pasó, ambos se encontraban abrazados. Sucrette escondió su rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de lysandro y aspiro su aroma a pino y barniz. 

Se separaron lentamente mirándose a los ojos y dándose una sonrisa de agradecimiento se pusieron en marcha a través de unas escaleras de piedra. 

* * *

Muy corto pero con más acción (? _Primer acercamiento_

No sé cuándo fue la última vez que actualice este fic. No había tenido tiempo, pero ahora que tengo un poco trataré de actualizar lo más seguido que pueda. 

Cualquier review se agradece, me gustaría saber si voy bien o ya arruine la historia TuT


	6. Chapter 6

**Mi Adorado Cascanueces**

* * *

Ambos se encontraban caminando por el bosque en silencio, metidos en sus pensamientos, fue en ese momento en que a Sucrette se le escapo una de las preguntas que rondaba en su mente

-De verdad crees que la Princesa Pirlipat pueda ayudarnos?

Lysandro la miró un momento, su mirada estaba llena de secretos, su rostro era indescifrable logrando intrigar más a Sucrette

-… Es nuestra única esperanza-

Y tras esas palabras ambos regresaron su vista al camino.

Ninguno se había dado cuenta de que un murciélago los seguía.

0000

El murciélago mostró una escalofriante sonrisa y cambió su dirección de vuelo hacia un castillo de piedra.

Entró por la ventana de una torre y se dirigió al trono donde se encontraba el Rey Ratón, quien en ese momento revisaba unos planos. El murciélago se paró en la alfombra de color rojo, y el rey sin siquiera voltear a verlo preguntó

-Qué noticias traes?

El murciélago agacho la cabeza y levantó las alas, se movió de un lado a otro como si perdiera el equilibrio y habló con una voz aguda y a la vez rasposa

-Me gustaría poder recordar, pero tengo tanta haaambreee, me siento débil… creo que me voy a desmayar, oh!

Y para darle más realismo a sus palabras se llevó un ala a la cabeza y se dejó caer.

El Rey Ratón puso cara de fastidio y le respondió con enojo

-Murciélago insolente! Debí convertirte en algo más útil.

El murciélago se levantó sonriendo y se dio la vuelta queriendo hacerse el ofendido mientras soltaba con malicia

-Eso sería una lástima, no podría contarle el interesante rumor que oí por ahí.

Tras decir esas palabras volteo sobre su hombro y amplió su sonrisa. El Rey miró la mesa con fastidio y aventó al suelo una charola de plata llena de fruta, por lo que el murciélago tuvo que volar para que no lo golpeara, y apenas la charola tocó el piso, él se abalanzo a devorar todo lo que pudo mientras el rey ponía los ojos en blanco. Tras haber terminado con toda la comida se levantó, camino hacia el Rey y se inclino

-Muchas gracias su majestad, permítame decirle que se ve especialmente regio esta tarde

Se levantó y empezó a mover sus alas para ayudarlo a exagerar sus expresiones

-Bien, para empezar, el Cascanueces ha vuelto

El Rey abrió los ojos con furia

-Qué?! Está aquí…

Pero el murciélago prosiguió como si no lo hubieran interrumpido

-Y lo acompaña una chica, aunque no sé de dónde salió ella… Y aquí viene la mejor parte

En ese momento su tono de voz se redujo un poco y se agacho un poco mirando al Rey con cautela

-Están buscando a la Princesa Pirlipat, que supuestamente… eh… puede vencerlo a usted.

Al ver las caras que ponía el Rey se apresuró a decir

-Claro, eso dice el Cascanueces.

El Rey Ratón se levantó de su trono y casi gritando dijo

-La Princesa Pirlipat?! Nunca oí hablar de ella...

Se rascó la barbilla y dirigiéndose a sus guardias con violencia ordenó

-Tráiganme el registro real! Y… Tráiganme al Cascanueces. 

* * *

Quiero agradecer a Merline-Ainsworth por escribir el primer review que me ánimo al principio y a Nynia por dar su opinión, es lindo saber que no soy tan mala en esto de ff :'3 y también agradecer a quienes lean la historia aunque no comenten nada XD n.n

Y de paso también quiero pedir disculpas por que no he mantenido el mismo formato del archivo en todos los capítulos, pero a veces no puedo hacer los capítulos en la computadora y me peleó mucho con eso ^v^u

Hasta el próximo capítulo ;p


End file.
